


Welcome Home, Sharon

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F, PWP, Summer of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Brenda is very happy to see Sharon when she arrives home.





	Welcome Home, Sharon

Sharon trudged tiredly down the hallway to her condo, holding her keys and dragging her purse. She opened the door and dropped the keys and purse onto the side table. 

“Brenda? Are you still here?” She called out. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right out.” Brenda answered from the depths of the condo. 

“Take your time.” Sharon set the mail on the table and started to sift through it. “I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long. I know you understand the demands of Major Crimes, but I really didn’t think I’d be stuck there all night.” 

Brenda came up behind Sharon, pressing against her. “I missed you.” 

Sharon smiled, turning around. “I missed you too.” 

“I have to admit something.” 

Sharon looked on with a bit of trepidation. “Okay.” 

“I did a bit of exploring while you were gone.” Brenda held up a purple dildo. 

Sharon grinned bashfully. 

“And I have to admit that I’ve been thinking about fucking you the whole time you were gone.” 

“Oh yeah?” Sharon wrapped her arms around Brenda’s waist. 

Brenda pushed her thigh between Sharon’s, leaning into her and tilting her head up for a kiss. Sharon kissed her roughly, cupping her cheeks and deepening the kiss. 

The kiss broke breathlessly and Brenda dropped her lips to Sharon’s shoulder as her hands grabbed fistfuls of Sharon’s skirt, bunching it up and pulling it up around her waist. She slipped her free hand past the waistband of Sharon’s panties. 

Sharon whimpered, feeling her legs wobble a bit. 

Brenda grinned, finding evidence of Sharon’s arousal. Brenda pulled the underwear down Sharon’s legs, running her hands over well-toned muscles and helping Sharon step out of the garment. Brenda placed kisses on Sharon’s thighs as her hands quested for Sharon’s ass. 

Brenda stood up and kissed Sharon roughly, putting her hands on Sharon’s hips. When the kiss broke she spun the older woman around so that she was facing the table and put a hand in the middle of her back and encouraging her to bend. 

Sharon leaned down on her elbows, biting her lip against a moan. 

Brenda pushed her thigh between Sharon’s legs, spreading them further apart and teasing Sharon’s wetness with feather light touches by fingertips. Sharon made an impatient noise and Brenda smiled. 

“All right, all right.” Brenda teased. 

She rubbed the dildo against Sharon’s opening, getting the head coated with her juices before pushing the toy slowly into the brunette. Sharon let out a breathy moan, pushing back into the thrust. 

Brenda’s left hand groped Sharon’s ass and she pressed herself against Sharon’s legs as the toy moved in and out of her lover. 

“Harder.” Sharon moaned. “Faster.” 

Brenda felt a powerful jolt of arousal shoot through her as she complied with the Captain’s request.

“Ohhh, god…” Sharon panted, “fuck, fuck, fuck…” Her heart raced and her toes curled inside her pumps. 

“Are you gonna come?” Brenda purred. 

“Uh huh…” Sharon bit her lip, her inner walls clamping down on the toy, riding it for all it was worth as pleasure washed over her in waves. 

Finally, her muscles relaxed and she lay against the table trying to catch her breath. 

Brenda eased the toy out of Sharon and leaned down to place a kiss against Sharon’s shoulder. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the tap, rinsing the dildo and setting it on the brushed steel. Sharon took her by the waist, spinning her around and backing her up against the counter. 

Brenda grinned and Sharon encouraged her up. Brenda pushed herself up to sit on the counter and scoot toward the edge. Sharon found that Brenda had foregone underwear as she got to her knees on the memory foam kitchen mat. 

Sharon swiped her tongue along Brenda’s opening. Brenda mmmed encouragingly; Sharon’s tongue continued its questing. She dipped her tongue into Brenda, reveling at the taste of her, then dragged her tongue up to the little bundle of nerves. 

Sharon’s tongue swirled tight circles over Brenda’s clit. Brenda’s fingers slid into Sharon’s hair, giving it an encouraging tug. She loved plunging her fingers into Sharon’s hair while she went down on her. She loved scraping her fingernails over Sharon’s scalp as Sharon’s tongue swirled around her clit. 

Brenda gasped a moan, holding Sharon to her. “Oh god…” she panted. 

Sharon slipped two fingers into Brenda and Brenda’s hands flew to grip the edge of the counter. “Oh, Sharon, fuck…” She groaned. 

Sharon’s fingers curled, massaging the sensitive tissue, while her tongue continued. Brenda whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut as her orgasm overtook her. 

Sharon stood up, pressing herself between Brenda’s legs and drawing her in for a deep kiss. Brenda moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her. 

“That was amazing.” Brenda grinned. 

“You’re amazing.” Sharon whispered, stealing another kiss. 

“I’m surprised and proud of you.” 

Sharon tilted her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t seem like a ‘let’s have sex in the kitchen’ type of person.” 

Sharon’s face fell. “Oh my god. You’re right.” She looked around her surroundings and then back to Brenda’s face. “And I don’t live alone. Rusty will be home in two hours! I have to clean!” 

“Sharon, calm down.” Brenda laughed. 

“Oh my god, the memory foam has _knee_ prints in it.”

“There’s the neurotic woman I fell in love with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Late submission to fuckyeahbrendasharon's summer of smut is late. But hopefully better late than never?


End file.
